


Carpe Somnium

by skaikrasha



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Este fic enlaza la historia de Opal con la futura trilogía de Ronan, Fluff, M/M, Post Opal Short Story, The Raven King Spoilers, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaikrasha/pseuds/skaikrasha
Summary: Todo son risas y diversión hasta que el soñador no despierta.Este fic sucede después de "Opal" y contiene spoilers de "The Raven King".





	Carpe Somnium

Adam Parrish siempre había sido una persona que se resistía a aceptar lo que le daban. Gansey nunca lo había entendido. Ronan acertaba, a veces. Blue parecía estar más sintonizada con los engranajes de su cabeza, pero no iba a dejar que los otros dos chicos le arrancaran los secretos que había descubierto de él. Porque Adam era un extraño cuerpo de conexiones inusuales que funcionaba según su propia ley de compensaciones. En esa ley, donde era legislador, parte y juez, Adam decidía qué entraba y qué no en su estudiada balanza.

  
Para ser justos, su balanza siempre había estado en un equilibrio muy precario; porque lo que conseguía nunca crecía al ritmo de sus deseos. Por eso había pensado que el pequeño regalo de Ronan no desestabilizaría nada. De hecho, podría ser un alivio que le permitiría centrarse en conseguir el resto.

  
Cuando Ronan entró en el salón estaba empapado por una lluvia que anunciaba que el verano empezaba a resentirse y que Adam estaba a punto de marcharse para empezar la universidad. Llevaba las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, de donde sacó una pequeña caja que lanzó sobre su regazo.

—Pruébatelo —dijo Ronan mientras se dejaba caer con un _puf_ junto a él en el sofá. Adam apartó el libro que había estado leyendo y miró la caja –pequeña, compacta y de color océano revuelto–, del tipo donde guardas un anillo. Adam alzó la mirada hacia él; las pecas de su tostada piel apenas escondiendo su sonrojo y el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como si fuera a salirse de él. _Como un ataque al corazón que nunca para,_ recordó. Ronan rió en voz alta al ver su cara—. No te voy a pedir matrimonio todavía, Parrish. Te huelen muy mal los pies para que me lo plantee siquiera.

  
Ronan se rascó la nariz mientras escondía una sonrisa brillante y peligrosa. Aguardó impaciente, como un motor al ralentí incapaz de esperar para devorar el asfalto.

  
—Ábrelo ya, me estás haciendo sudar.

  
—Como abra esto y algo me salte a la cara te juro que…—amenazó, sujetando la caja como si fuera una granada, porque teniendo a aquel chico de pareja nunca se sabía.

  
—No te tenía por rencoroso y aquella fue _solo_ una vez. Vamos —apremió, alargando la mano para tomar la caja y abrirla él mismo, pero Adam estiró el brazo contrario, apartándolo de él hasta que Ronan se rindió.

  
Adam lo abrió, encogiéndose contra los cojines; esperaba que algo efectivamente le saltara en la cara, pero en su interior solo había un pequeño aro plateado. El joven se giró hacia su novio con la expresión en blanco, sin saber qué decir.

  
—Es un piercing —informó él. Adam pestañeó y carraspeó antes de preguntar.

  
—¿Quieres que me haga un _piercing_?

  
—Es falso —replicó—, no necesitas agujerearte la oreja para llevarlo. Sé que no quieres nada macarra que pueda apartarte de tu carrera como marido trofeo —bromeó, estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, como si él no fuera la cosa más macarra que Adam se hubiera encontrado en la vida—. Pero si no lo he soñado mal, debería de ser capaz de permitirte escuchar de nuevo.

  
Ronan estaba un 101% seguro de que era funcional. Sin embargo, en las manos de Adam, delgadas y callosas, parecía que todo iba a funcionar. Era un mago, al fin y al cabo, y eso era lo que los magos hacían: conocer secretos y hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

  
Adam lo cogió con dos dedos; era pequeño, sencillo y no parecía más de lo que era, un pequeño aro que había sido escupido de un sueño para ir a parar en su mano. Cuando se lo puso no escuchó nada; era dolorosamente consciente de que su oído era un ítem más de la larga lista de cosas que no podría arreglar. Aún así lo comprobaba cada mañana; a veces trataba de concentrarse en escuchar los chasquidos de sus dedos cerca de su oreja, a veces trataba de captar los murmuros de Ronan contra su cuello cuando Adam despertaba entre sus brazos.

  
Solo había habido una vez en la que había vuelto a escuchar y ni siquiera había sido porque su oído registrara los sonidos, sino porque aquel demonio que habían despertado le susurraba a través de Cabeswater. Por eso el primer zumbido encendió todas sus alarmas. Se irguió en el sofá. Ronan lo observó con curiosidad.

  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó. Adam se levantó de un salto, llevándose una mano al oído. Ronan lo siguió de inmediato, como si fuera a moler a palos a cualquier fuerza invisible que hubiera herido a Adam.

  
—¡No grites! —exclamó Adam. Ronan alzó las manos frente a él en son de paz.

  
—No he gritado —repuso el otro, entrecerrando los ojos. Adam se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio mientras se tapaba la oreja sana con la otra—. Adam, ¿qué pasa?

  
—Espera —le rogó. Pero el sonido pareció estabilizarse, dejando que su cerebro empezara a registrar de nuevo desde el oído incapacitado. Después de unos cuantos minutos de ajuste, apenas notaba la diferencia entre un oído y otro, a pesar de que no era igual y nunca lo sería—. Puedo escuchar —dijo tragando saliva, antes de que su boca explotara con una risa entrecortada.

  
Ronan había descubierto que la ley de compensaciones de Adam era casi como una religión; no tenías más por rezar más, del mismo modo que no tenías más por rezar mejor. A veces tenías y a veces no. Por eso había sido una sorpresa que Adam aceptara el piercing. Había triunfado en un juego del que no estaba seguro conocer todas las reglas. Eso, sin embargo, no iba a hacer que dejara de intentarlo. Porque si Adam era su nueva religión, esa sonrisa elástica era el credo en el que más creía.

  
—¿Te gusta o qué? —acabó preguntando Ronan aún así, temiendo que Adam desechara el regalo, pero cuando Adam lo enfrentó no había rastro de la sombra que tintaba sus ojos cuando pensaba demasiado las cosas, como si parte del demonio de Cabeswater aún estuviera dentro de él, solo que ese era un demonio que Adam traía de fábrica y contra el que a veces tenían que luchar.

  
No había rastro de ninguno de los dos cuando Adam atrapó una de las trabillas de su pantalón con el índice y lo acercó a él, y de repente el oxígeno salía en desbandada hacia cualquier otro lugar, haciendo que respirar fuera tan difícil que tuvieran que buscar un poco de aire entre los labios del otro.  
Ronan siempre era gentil, a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar; todo besos dulces y lentos y caricias que prometían mucho más. Pero Adam siempre estaba hambriento, no importaba cuántos besos tomara de su boca, siempre quería más de ellos.

  
Había pensado que aquella sensación de eterna inanición se iría con el tiempo, pero nada era una cuestión de tiempo cuando besaba a Ronan Lynch, porque "demasiado" no era suficiente cuando era su boca la que tenía algo que decirle a sus labios. _Te quiero con pesadillas y sueños y todo_ , le estaba diciendo, cada letra impresa en su boca para que nadie más oyera su secreto.

  
Dos días después, Adam había marchado hacia el campus de Harvard.

  
El piercing le venía más a mano de lo que hubiera pensado, sobre todo para atender las clases de la universidad, donde siempre había un rumor que distraía su oreja, ya fuera los comentarios de las fiestas a las que Adam nunca iba, preguntas sobre la materia que él ya sabía o sobre el nuevo peinado de cortinilla del señor Holt, que seguía sin evitar que la calva brillara orgullosa a metros de distancia a pesar del desnivel de la clase.

  
Nunca le había costado concentrarse, pero tener solo un oído captando todo aquello, sin poder discernir lo uno de lo otro, solo hacía que apretara más el lápiz contra las hojas de sus apuntes y que tuviera que esforzarse más. Porque la vida seguía insistiendo en complicarle el camino. Aglionby solo había sido el principio; un principio que había sobrevivido durmiendo no más de cinco horas al día y tratando de estar despierto el resto.

  
Hacía tan solo una semana que habían empezado las clases, por eso no le pareció raro soñar despierto con Ronan. Lo tenía reciente: la granja, Opal correteando por el campo haciendo agujeros donde esconder las llaves del BMW, la tranquilidad de despertar al lado de Ronan.

  
—Futue te ipsum —gruñó Ronan en su oreja. Adam saltó de su asiento y se llevó una mano contra el oído. _Que te jodan_ , había dicho en latín—. ¡Deja de esconderte!

  
Adam saltó de su asiento de nuevo y esta vez se quedó de pie, a pesar de la mirada furibunda de algunos compañeros y de la mirada pesada del profesor, que seguía explicando la lección del día con pasotismo profesional. Guardó sus cosas con rapidez en su mochila y salió de allí como un pequeño huracán que atrapaba todas las miradas de extrañeza a las que ya estaba acostumbrado y los comentarios que tan delicadamente ignoraba. Corrió por los pasillos vacios hacia los baños.

  
—¿Ronan? —preguntó en voz baja.

  
No había nadie más en el baño a parte de él y sus nervios, pero aún así, llamar a alguien que sabía que era imposible que estuviera allí le incomodaba. A pesar de que lo _imposible_ fuera un concepto que solo parecía existir fuera de Henrietta, tener que plantearse su existencia después de todo lo que habían vivido le crispaba los nervios, porque pensaba que escapar de aquel pueblo le daría un baño de realidad, lo acostumbraría a lo mundano de un mundo sin reyes perdidos, ni fantasmas, ni monstruos que salían de los sueños para llevarse un trozo de ti. Pero era un poco difícil escapar de la magia cuando formabas parte de ella.

  
—¿Parrish? —Habló la voz de Ronan con sorpresa en su oído. Se estremeció. Era como si le estuviera susurrando en el oído en ese mismo momento.

  
—¿Qué está pasando?

  
—Stercus accidit —masculló. _Mierda es lo que pasa_ —. No puedo moverme.

  
—No me dijiste que el piercing podía hacer esto.

  
—Porque no lo sabía.

  
—Espera, ¿estás en Cabeswater ahora mismo? ¿Estás durmiendo?

  
—Es probable.

  
—¿Probable? Son las dos de la tarde —apuntó Adam.

  
—No me digas, genio—replicó irritado. El tipo de sonido que proviniendo de Ronan, solo indicaba que estaba ocultando que estaba asustado—. No puedo despertarme.

  
Adam sintió cómo la sangre correteaba fuera de su cara.

  
—Obliga a Cabeswater a que lo haga —repuso después de un segundo.

  
Un sonido parecido a la estática ensució las palabras de Ronan.

  
—…O…sto… eswater. ¿Adam?

  
—Estoy aquí. —Creyó escuchar un suspiro de alivio.

  
—No estoy en Cabeswater —repitió Ronan, y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en susurros—. Hay alguien aquí conmigo y no me deja despertar, Adam.

  
A Ronan le sucedía una cosa que hacía que se pareciera aún más a Niall Lynch; a veces pronunciaba palabras que querían decir mucho más. Y esas palabras estaban ahí, ocultas entre vocales, consonantes y los silencios que seguían a las palabras preferidas de Ronan: mierda, joder, coche, sueños, Adam.

 _Adam_ , había dicho Ronan. _Ayúdame_ , había querido decir.

  
—Voy hacia allí.

  
Porque las clases eran la prioridad de Adam en aquel momento, pero Ronan no era una opción que fuera a permitirse descartar.

  
Adam había pedido prestado a su compañero de habitación su Pontiac Aztek, que suspiraba por el tubo de escape como un viejo melancólico como si no fuera el peor coche de la historia de los coches. Tras una severa advertencia, Kevin le había dado las llaves y diez minutos después estaba metido en la Interestatal 95 de camino a Henrietta. Eran casi once horas de camino en las que solo paró tres veces para comprarse dos Coca Colas, repostar e ir al baño.

  
Ronan no le había vuelto a hablar, a pesar de que Adam insistía en comprobarlo cada cinco minutos. Quizá se había despertado en el transcurso del viaje, quizá no recordaba que Adam le había dicho que iba hacia allí, quizá era solo su mente cansada inventándose problemas. Pero había tratado de llamar a Ronan al móvil, sin resultado, y había hecho varias llamadas al número 300 de la calle Fox Way para que alguien fuera a la granja, pero nadie le respondía porque por supuesto que la cobertura era una mierda en un momento como aquel. Su batería había acabado muriendo y había lanzado el móvil en el asiento del copiloto. Después de eso se había dado cuenta de que la aguja del velocímetro subía y de que sus ganas de dejar de pisar el acelerador descendían.

  
Cuando el coche entró en la granja vio que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. El único movimiento que notó fue el de Opal corriendo hacia él y abrazándose a su pierna cuando salió del coche. Adam la cogió de los hombros y se arrodilló ante ella, con las ojeras marcadas y el pelo revuelto por las veces que se había pasado las manos por él.

  
—¿Y Ronan?

  
—¡ _Kerah_! —gritó Opal, quien lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia la casa. Esperaba que lo condujera hacia los graneros, aquellos en los que Ronan soñaba, pero en cambio lo condujo hasta la casa. La puerta estaba abierta, aunque él llevaba las copia de las llaves que Ronan había hecho para él. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y encontró a Ronan durmiendo, quieto y en silencio. Su nariz sangraba una sustancia negra que había empapado la almohada.

  
—¡Adam! —gritó en su oído de nuevo.

  
—Estoy aquí, Ronan. Estoy aquí.

  
Ronan no respondió, así que se apresuró a echarse en la cama a su lado y tomarle la mano. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la llamada urgente de Cabeswater, como si fuera el bosque quien hubiera estado desesperado por hacerle entrar y no Adam quien quisiera echarse de cabeza en él. Notó que Opal le cogía de la mano libre mientras se hundía en un sueño inducido. El resto fue un tirón salvaje hacia delante. Un segundo estaba cayendo en un vacío sin fin y al segundo siguiente estaba en las tierras de Cabeswater. A su alrededor, los árboles se movían a voluntad, provocando un murmuro que tenía toda la pinta de no dejar de murmurar “Kerah”; el bosque sufría la ausencia de Ronan como si tuviera un alma capaz de ponerse ansiosa por la pérdida de su soñador particular. O quizá era la propia ansiedad de Adam proyectándose en ese pequeño mundo que Ronan había construido.

  
—¡Ronan! —gritó. Los árboles corearon como si fuera su eco. Pero nadie contestó.

  
El soñador se había esfumado de su propio sueño.

  
—Ronan está aquí contigo —escuchó a Opal decir más allá de su sueño—. Arrástralo a Cabeswater —le susurró.

  
—No sé cómo hacer eso —protestó sin aliento—. No está _aquí._

  
— _Arrástralo_ —insistió Opal.

  
Las reglas de Cabeswater eran muy sencillas: no las había. Cabeswater era un sueño y como tal, en él podía hacer lo que quisiera, como hacer que apareciera una puerta en medio de un claro: negra, de madera quemada y sin pomo. Adam se adelantó hacia ella e inspiró profundamente. S _oy el mago de Cabeswater, y si digo que Ronan está detrás de esta puerta es porque lo está,_ pensó con todas sus fuerzas, alargando la mano hasta que atrapó algo: no un pomo, sino una mano. Esta se cerró segura entorno a la suya. Y lo arrastró. Con todas sus fuerzas y parte de las de Cabeswater.

  
Cuando abrió los ojos, Ronan no surgía de la puerta que había creado, sino de una abertura oscura, cubierto de pies a cabeza de aquella sustancia negra. Ambos trastabillaron y cayeron sobre la hierba sin que sus manos se soltaran.

  
—Ciérrala —gruñó Ronan. Adam ya se levantaba para hacerlo, antes de darse cuenta de que Ronan hablaba con el bosque y no con él. Pero entonces una mano surgió de aquella inquietante negrura, mostrándoles un único dedo corazón antes de volver a zambullirse—. ¡ _Claudure illud_! —gritó mientras se sentaba en el suelo. La abertura se congeló y estalló en mil pedazos.

  
Y Adam despertó. A su lado Ronan seguía quieto, pero al echarle un vistazo vio que sus ojos se movían detrás de sus párpados tratando de deshacerse de la parálisis del sueño. Le dio un apretón de ánimo y al cabo de unos minutos, Ronan abría los ojos para proceder a cerrarlos de nuevo al ver la cara de Adam.

  
—Oh, joder. Dime que no te he soñado. Adam me va a matar —dijo, con la voz ronca por el desuso. Se cruzó el brazo sobre los ojos, pero Adam lo tocó para tenderle un pañuelo—. ¿De verdad eres tú?

  
—Me has llamado esta mañana. —La confusión en la cara de Ronan le obligó a elaborarse más—. A través del piercing. He conducido todo el día hasta aquí. ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto? ¿Dónde estabas?

  
—¡Y yo qué sé!

  
—¿De quién era esa mano?

  
—No lo sé pero en ese sitio de mierda estaba conmigo. Su presencia, al menos.

  
—¿Qué quería?

  
—No ha dicho mucho, aparte de repetir mi apellido una y otra vez.

  
—Esto no es bueno. Y estás… sangrando o lo que sea. Como aquella vez. ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?

  
—Que no.

  
—Lynch.

  
—Parrish —replicó él, sentándose en la cama y lanzando el pañuelo sucio al suelo—. No sé de qué cojones va esto, pero te juro que no he hecho nada. Ni siquiera iba a soñar esta noche. Ha sido como…

  
—¿Como qué?

  
—Kavinsky. Era como tener a alguien ahí conmigo.

  
—Pero eso no es…

  
—Otro soñador —dijo Opal, que había escalado por la cama y jugaba con las llaves del coche de Adam.

  
En ese momento, el sonido del timbre cortó el aire como un cuerno de guerra. Ronan y Adam se levantaron; el primero tambaleándose, el segundo asegurándose de tomarlo del codo para que no cayera mientras bajaban las escaleras. El timbre insistía, amenazando con despertar a toda bestia dormida a kilómetros a la redonda.

  
Cuando abrieron la puerta había una joven de pelo ondulado, oscuro y corto, ojos grises como una tormenta y sonrisa brillante. Se limpiaba aún el líquido negro que le había salido de la nariz y que no pasó desapercibido por los chicos; porque donde Ronan parecía el sueño de una guerra, aquella chica parecía el recuerdo de una pesadilla.

  
—Joder con el timbrecito —maldijo él en su cara—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

  
—Aideen. —Ronan solo tuvo fuerzas para alzar una oscura ceja—. Aideen Lynch. Hola hermanito.

**Author's Note:**

> Chan chan. No sé si seguirlo porque tendría que inventarme un personaje entero desde cero y soy un poco vaga.  
> Curiosidad: El nombre "Aideen" proviene del irlandés y significa "envidia" porque me imagino a la hermanastra de Ronan un poco resentida porque Niall tuviera otros hijos (sus hermanos) de los que nunca le habló.  
> ¡Dejad comentarios y kudos si os ha gustado! <3


End file.
